


Iridescent

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [12]
Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Well, fuck.





	Iridescent

_Well, fuck,_ was the thought that passed through his mind.

Light fractured through his bubbles, caught his own split reflection and the image of the soldier kneeling on the floor, clutching the bleeding stump where his hand used to be.

This guy was it? Why didn’t he recognize him sooner? It was troublesome that they were on opposing sides in the battle for the Heart.

Yura’s ear throbbed, his stomach ached.

There was no way that he could back down now.

They’d meet in the next life, and even if they didn’t they would meet again in _some_ future lifetime.

It just wasn’t in a good way, this time around.

The bubbles spread around them, the light caught in them with a menacing glint, and they tore at the soldier’s- Carl’s- body-

and that was supposed to be the end.

Stubborn bastard. What sort of person was able to grab a gun and get in a shot like that as their body was ripped to shreds and they had no lower body left?

 

It could have been fucking great if they hadn’t been enemies intent on killing each other.

This lifetime could have been great-

 

But he’d have to remember him faster, next time.


End file.
